ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Double or Nothing (John Smith 10)
Story John wakes up, with Julie over him. Julie: John! You’re awake! (She kisses him, and John gets up.) Hold on! You should stop and rest. John: I can’t rest. Where is everyone? Julie: Looking for Phantom. He’s still here. John: Vilgax! He’s here! Julie: I know. He ran off. John: Good. Come on. I know where Phantom is. They go down the path of destroyed walls, passing the others. Tack, Lucy and Eddy see John, and follow him. Gwen, Kevin and Charmcaster are standing over Phantom, his body having melted away. John: How is he? Gwen: (Surprised) John! You shouldn’t be moving. Charmcaster: And he won’t be. He seems to be alive, but his body is destroyed. Phantom: (Harshly) You think you’ve beaten me? No. I was defeated by my own blindness, not seeing what was happening under my eyes. John: What is Vilgax and Albedo planning? Phantom: (Harshly) Vilgax wants the universe, Albedo revenge, and Zombozo the Earth. Tack: Zombozo?! He’s alive? Phantom: Yes. Now, how long are you going to let me suffer, John? Finish it. (John walks over, and reaches down his shirt. He pulls out Purific Ave, attached to a necklace. He takes it off.) Charmcaster: You deserve to suffer more for all that you’ve done. (John puts Purific Ave into the hole on Phantom’s chest, and turns it. Phantom smiles, as he turns to dust.) John and the others find Ultimos, Tini, Synaptak, Animo and the Vreedles. Animo: Is it over? John: No. Zombozo has the necklace that controls the zombies. You need to create an Evolution Bomb that will effect the entire world at once. Animo: That will take some time, unless you will assist me, Eddy. Eddy: Of course. John: General Tack. (Tack turns) I hereby place you in charge of stopping Zombozo, the Separatist member that has enslaved Earth. Tack: What? What are you going to do? John: Albedo and Vilgax are at large. I have to stop them. I trust the Earth to you. Tack: (Honored, then salutes him.) Yes sir! Gwen: I’m going with you, John. Kevin: Count me in. Sunder: Same here. Julie: Try and leave me behind. Ship: Ship! Ship! John: Thanks guys. Albedo wants revenge, so he’s heading to Galvan Prime. Let’s go. (Gwen raises her arms, and a mana dome forms over them.) Charmcaster: Farewell, John. By the time you get back, I’ll be back in Ledgerdomain. John: Thank you for everything. And I am sorry for your loss. You are always welcome here. (The group under the dome teleports away.) Charmcaster: I think there are some who would disagree with that statement. End Scene On Galvan Prime II, Galvans were flying with jetpacks and firing blasters at Pacifista. Pacifista was unharmed, and fires hand lasers, destroying everything in his path. The Galvan soldiers are powerless against it. Pacifista: Where are you, Azmuth?! Are you too scared to face me, or do you finally acknowledge that I am superior in every way? (Then, a piece of rubble flies and hits Pacifista in the head. He turns, and sees Xylofreeze standing there. He then sees Gwen, Kevin, Julie and Sunder helping the Galvan.) So, he sends you to fight for him, John Smith. Xylofreeze: Azmuth doesn’t have to call me. I knew that you were going to be here. You need to be stopped. Pacifista: And you think you can beat my superior intellect? Xylofreeze: Yes, because I know everyone of my aliens by heart. All their strengths and weaknesses. You can’t beat me with the power of the Omnitrix. Pacifista opens his mouth, charging his mouth laser. Xylofreeze’s eyes glow, and he uses telekinesis, forcing Pacifista’s mouth closed. The laser fires inside his mouth, and he stumbles, as if dizzy. Xylofreeze: Pacifista, despite his durability, has many weaknesses. I’ve previously exploited its weakness to Galvanic Mechamorphs, and its weakness to extreme lightning. But its next weakness, it takes too long to charge the lasers, and you can be harmed by your own lasers and explosions. Pacifista: (Recovering from the attack) Okay then. Let’s see the range of your intelligence! Pacifista shifts to Fasttrack, and he dashes forward at Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze raises his arm, and Fasttrack floats in the air. Xylofreeze: Fasttrack is useless if off the ground. (Fasttrack shifts to Jetray, and he fires a neuroshock at Xylofreeze.) Reflectere! (A mana mirror is created, and the neuroshock is reflected back at Jetray, knocking him out of the sky.) Jetray is weak to his own neuroshocks. Jetray: You think you’re so smart, acting superior. Don’t you, Azmuth?! Xylofreeze: Dude. Are you sane? Jetray shifts to Wildvine, who stretches his arms and fingers at Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze uses his telekinesis to force the limps back, and he ties Wildvine’s arms and legs into a knot, and he looks like a pretzel. Xylofreeze: Careful when stretching, or you’ll tie yourself up. Wildvine roars at Xylofreeze, shifts to Cannonbolt, and rolls at Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze lifts Cannonbolt off the ground, and throws him over his head, and Cannonbolt crashes into a building. Xylofreeze: An object in motion stays in motion. (Out of the rubble, Four Arms jumps out, going to slam his arms into Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze catches him, stopping him.) With his big bulk, he’s a little on the slow side, and his fighting style is obvious. Four Arms: You’re not giving me enough credit. Four Arms shifts to Big Chill, and uses his freeze breath on Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze manipulates the breath back at Big Chill, freezing him. Xylofreeze: You can’t phase free from your own ice. Intangibility cancels itself out. (Big Chill shifts to Heatblast, and burns through the fire.) Tempestus! (Xylofreeze releases a blast of water, which hits Heatblast and knocks him to the ground, his fire out.) Heatblast needs his fire to fight. Heatblast: That’s it! I refuse to be defeated by such an unintelligent being! Heatblast then shifts to Way Big, his feet crushing several building in the process. Way Big then raises his foot, going to step on Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze swings his arm, and Way Big’s other foot comes out from under him, and he falls backwards, crushing the city in the process. Xylofreeze: Way Big’s size is a bit of a problem. And he can be tripped. Way Big makes a moaning sound, then shifts to AmpFibian. AmpFibian shoots lightning at Xylofreeze, and he jumps and dodges. AmpFibian flies in, his body charged with lightning. Xylofreeze: Tempestus! (Water forms into a sphere, and catches AmpFibian in it. This causes AmpFibian to electrocute himself, as he floats in the water, his head sticking out.) He can be hurt by his own lightning if he’s not completely underwater. AmpFibian shifts to Ripjaws, going to bite Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze moves the water, moving it away from Ripjaws, as he falls to the ground. Xylofreeze tosses the water, and causes Ripjaws to spin rapidly. Xylofreeze: When Ripjaws is dehydrated, he can’t function on land as well. (Ripjaws lands, extremely dizzy. He then starts to suffocate.) Ripjaws: You can’t (gasps) defeat me. I am (gasps) the smartest Galvan in the (gasps) universe! My knowledge (gasps) with these aliens (gasps) is unmatched! Xylofreeze: I was about to say the same thing. (Ripjaws shifts to Rath.) Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ JOHN SMITH! YOU WILL DIE TODAY! (Rath screams a battle cry, and charges Xylofreeze.) Xylofreeze: Time to end this. (Hits Omnitrix.) Ultimate Xylofreeze: Ultimate Xylofreeze! (Ultimate Xylofreeze opens his third eye, and Rath stops.) End Scene Rath is in a dark room, where there are several Ultimate Xylofreezes surrounding him. Rath: VERY CLEVER. HIDING BEHIND AN ILLUSION. (A blade stabs him in the chest.) OW! Ultimate Xylofreezes: Is that an illusion now? If you are so intelligent, then you can break free. Rath: JUST WATCH ME. (Rath charges to punch an Ultimate Xylofreeze, when that Ultimate Xylofreeze’s head morphs into a giant mouth, eating Rath.) Rath falls, and he lands sitting at a desk. Ultimate Xylofreeze: First question. Recite the first 300 decimals of pi. Rath: THAT’S IT? 3.14 Ultimate Xylofreeze: Time’s up! (Rath is electrocuted.) Second question. How long does it take to travel 30 light years? Rath: WHAT KIND OF QUESTIONS ARE? Ultimate Xylofreeze: Wrong! (Rath is electrocuted again.) Rath: STOP THAT! Ultimate Xylofreeze: Final question? (Ultimate Xylofreeze morphs to take Azmuth’s form.) Azmuth: Who is the greatest mind in five galaxies? Rath: ME! (Rath reverts.) Albedo: It’s me! Azmuth: Really? Who created the Omnitrix? Albedo: You, but I perfected it. Azmuth: If you call creating a crude, and particularly useless evolution feature. Albedo: Yet you use it. Azmuth: How much of the Galvan security code did you program? Albedo: Enough to allow me back in. Azmuth: If you were truly that smart, then you would create something better than the Omnitrix. You would’ve tried to out do me, not just copy my work. Albedo: No, no, no! Nothing I do is ever good enough for you is it?! Azmuth: Nothing that you’ve done is worth acknowledging. (Azmuth then walks forward, then uses a taser on Albedo. Albedo falls to the ground, and the illusion breaks. Azmuth was actually standing over him, and Ultimate Xylofreeze reverts.) John: Nice. Does that just knock him out? Azmuth: It’ll also temporarily block out the link he has made to Primus. Now, shouldn’t you be on your way? John: What? No thank you? Azmuth: You really expect me to thank you every time you save a planet or two? Besides, don’t you have someone else you should be chasing? John: Right, Vilgax. Speaking of which, I was wondering if you could do something for me. Azmuth: Depends on what you want. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Charmcaster *Sunder *Dr. Animo **Dr. Animo's Frog *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Tack *Eddy *Lucy Mann *Galactic Enforcers **Ultimos **Tini **Synaptak *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle Villains *Phantom (death) *Albedo Aliens Used by John *Xylofreeze *Ultimate Xylofreeze Used by Albedo *Pacifista *Fasttrack *Jetray *Wildvine *Cannonbolt *Four Arms *Big Chill *Heatblast *Way Big *AmpFibian *Ripjaws *Rath Trivia *It's revealed that John kept the Purific Ave on him this entire time. *John is able to defeat Albedo with one alien, and its Ultimate form, exposing each alien's weaknesses. *Azmuth's reaction to John saving his planet is his same reaction as in "Showdown Part 2". Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10 vs. Phantom Arc